Different Choices
by Diamondinsanity
Summary: What if Chuck had told Blair about Nate and Serena when it happened? How different would the Upper East Side be?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Different Choices  
Author: diamondinsanity/karmawiccan  
Pairing/Character(s): Chuck/Blair  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 2500  
Spoilers: The first season.  
Summary: What if Chuck had told Blair in the beginning about Nate and Serena? Just how different would life be on the Upper East Side?**

_Prologue_

**1 Year Ago**

"Miss Blair! Mister Chuck is here to see you!" Dorota's anxious voice appeared before the maid's face popped into Blair's room. "Miss Blair, he shouldn't be here, if you're father knew he was here so late-"

Blair pressed her lips together to calm herself for a moment as her maid prattled on before waving a hand and instantly stopping the maid mid-sentence. "It's fine, Dorota." She snapped out as she slipped past her, and out into the hallway. "I'll get rid of Mr. Chuck."

She all but stormed down the hallway and almost stormed down the stairs but realized what she was wearing. Sighing, she stared down at the silk robe barely covering her nightgown before tightening the sash and running a hand through her hair to make sure she looked alright. Honestly, who made a house call at eleven o'clock at night? But then again it was Chuck Bass. He carried the same business hours as a vampire. Still, it was rude.

"Blair!" His voice echoed up the stairs. Obviously he was in no mood to wait tonight.

She forced out a calming breath before beginning to sashay down the stairs. "Chuck." She hissed out. "What are you doing here?"

He met her half way up the stairs, grabbed her by the arm and proceeded to drag her up the stairs. "We need to talk." He informed her as he dragged her down the hallway toward her room, completely ignoring Dorota as he all but forced Blair into her room.

Anger rose through Blair as she tried to figure out what the hell he was doing. The last time he'd been allowed in her room was before she'd found out about him and Georgina. They'd been young then. So young that she'd let him kiss her while they were watching _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ for the first time. But those days were long over and Chuck was most definitely not allowed in her room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Charles Bass." She hissed at him as he closed the door, afraid to raise her voice too much out of fear of her mother and father knowing that Chuck Bass was in her room. That was something that would make her want to kill herself.

He merely began pacing the length of her room, a pensive look on his features. On a good day, Chuck was hard to read; tonight he was even harder. Nothing in his appearance gave away what he was doing here, except maybe the fact that he was still dressed in the suit he'd worn to the wedding.

"We need to talk." He repeated again.

Blair rolled her eyes and refrained the sudden urge to wrap her hands around his throat and strangle him to death. "Yes, Chuck." She said slowly. "I got that. What do we need to talk about this late at night?"

He stopped pacing, and gave her a long hard look. There was something about his look that made her feel like he could see right through her. She didn't like it at all. "What is it, Bass!" She snapped, wishing he would just say whatever it was that he came here to say.

"Were you aware that Nate was sleeping with Serena?" He said slowly, drawing out each word for as long as possible. His words were pure poison and venom, delivered with perfect precision.

The world stopped, and all the air instantly disappeared from the room.

Chuck's arms were suddenly around her, and carrying her to her bed. She hadn't even realized that her knees had given out.

The second she hit the mattress, she scrambled as far away from him as possible. After taking a long deep breath, she leaned against the headboard. She attempted to breathe a couple of times, and retranslate what he'd just told her. It didn't make sense. Nate and Serena would never…

"Waldorf?" He asked tentively, knocking Blair out of her daze.

"Get out!" She shrieked at him, suddenly realizing that tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Get out! Get out! Get out! You're lying!"

He started to move towards her again.

"No!" She yelled. "Get out!"

"Time to go, Mister Chuck." Dorota intervened as she swooped into the room, and began to usher Chuck out.

"You should never have told me! Couldn't you have just kept it to yourself?!" She screamed. "Everything would have been better then! We were perfect."

She dissolved into a world of tears as she helplessly fell back against her comforter, allowing the sobs to make her entire body shake. What did it matter anyway? Her world had just shattered with nine words. Nine simple words.

It was nearly three a.m. when she came out of her tear-induced coma. She was now sitting at her parents' wet bar, a half finished fifth of vodka sitting in front of her. It had been full a half hour ago. But she didn't care any more. All she wanted was to not feel anything any more.

Suddenly a brilliant idea seeped into her alcohol saturated mind. Nate had slept with her best friend. To make things even she had to sleep with his. She had to sleep with Chuck.

She wasn't exactly sure how she'd made it here, but here she was knocking on Chuck's door at four in the morning. The doorframe was propping her up as she used her phone to slap at the door to get his attention.

The door flung open, and Chuck stood there looking sleepy and annoyed while wearing red pin striped pajamas. Blair would have been amused if she didn't have a mission to complete.

"It's four in the morning, Waldorf." He paused for a moment, watching as she all but clung to the doorframe. "Are you drunk?"

She waved her hands as if to dismiss his question as she stumbled into his room. "That doesn't matter right now." She said suddenly find it very hard to talk. Maybe she shouldn't have taken that last pull from the bottle…

He watched her intently. "Blair…" He said slowly. "What are you doing here?"

In a vain attempt to appear more sober, she straightened up to her full height and stalked over to him. "We're going to have sex." She announced before all but throwing herself at Chuck, pressing her lips to his in a sloppy kiss.

When he'd finally registered what was happened and slipped out of his half-asleep state, he pulled Blair off him, holding her at arm's length. "Waldorf, what the hell is going on?"

She rolled her eyes at him as though he were insane. "I told you. We're going to have sex. Nate slept with my best friend and now I'm going to sleep with his." She announced, using Chuck's sudden surprise to slip out of his grasp.

"Waldorf, just how much have you had?" He asked suspiciously.

Blair didn't answer the question. Instead she started pushing him towards his bed, stumbling quite a few times along the way. "You're going to sleep with me whether you like it or not." She slurred out as she pushed him onto his bed.

He stared up at her. "If you think I'm going to be noble and tell you to go home, you picked the wrong guy."

She giggled drunkenly at him. "No." She said as she began unbuttoning his ridiculous pajama top. "I picked the right one."

His lips were pressed against hers before she even had another chance to think about what she was about to do.

There was an arm thrown across her stomach and a loud ringing in her ears when Blair awoke. And why was it so dark? She blinked slightly, forcing her eyes open a little further in an attempt to figure out where she was.

The ringing continued.

"Turn it off." A voice murmured into her shoulder.

It took her a moment to realize it was Chuck.

She immediately sat up, knocking him off her very naked body. "Chuck?!" Suddenly she remembered why exactly she'd come to his suite a couple of hours prior. "Oh my God."

"That's what you kept saying last night." He drawled out as he rolled over onto his stomach.

Her phone rang again.

"Waldorf, answer the damn phone." He growled out, chucking his pillow at her.

She slid across the bed and answered the phone. "Hello?" She muttered out, suddenly feeling sick. How much had she drank last night exactly?

'Blair? It's Nate. Where are you? Weren't we meeting at eleven?'

Was it that late already? Blair didn't know what to say to him so she hung up on him. How could he have the audacity to sleep with her best friend and then call her the very next morning? It disgusted her.

She started to throw herself back against the pillows when she remembered whose room she was in. Quickly she slid out of the bed and began pulling her nightgown and robe back on since apparently in her drunken state, she'd seen that attire appropriate to wear out of the house.

"Off to meet Nathaniel?" Chuck drawled out from the bed.

Blair froze in the middle of pulling her nightgown back on and slowly turned around to face him. Her breath caught momentarily at the sight of him all relaxed in the bed, his hair all mussed, and her panties in his hand. He was a downright Basstard.

"After what he did to you?" He continued, waving her panties for her to see, an amused expression on his face as he watched her.

Slowly, she counted to ten before storming back over to the bed. "Give them back!" She reached for her panties.

A slow Cheshire cat grin appeared on his face. "Come and get them."

Blair immediately knew she was still drunk when she fell for the bait and climbed back onto the bed. She was pinned beneath him so quickly she didn't even know what happened. All she knew was that her night gown was coming off again and she wasn't doing anything to stop him. His lips crashed down on hers again and she wasn't fighting him off.

Yes. She must still be drunk.

"Room service!"

The cheery voice awoke Blair from her horrible dream. She'd dreamt that she'd spend the entire day having sex with Chuck Bass.

Her eyes flew open.

It hadn't been a dream.

She groaned and rolled over to grab her cell phone. Moaning slightly at how far she had to reach to get it, she flopped lazily back onto Chuck's pillows. Afraid of what she would see, she hesitated a moment before slowly flipping her phone open.

Six missed alerts.

Missed text: Nate 11:31am: Blair? U lose signal? Where r u?

Missed call: Nate 11:35 am

Missed text: Nate 11:41 am: Where r u? R u ok?

Missed call: Nate 11:50 am

Missed text: Nate 11:55 am: Wtf, Blair? I guess Ill c u later…

Missed call: Daddy 5:50 pm

Frowning, she exited from her missed alerts and looked at the main screen. It was just after eight. She'd just spent an entire Sunday having sex with Chuck Bass. She felt ill.

Cursing herself under her breath at how stupid she'd been last night to throw herself at Chuck, she rolled out of bed just in time to see Chuck enter the room, rolling a cart of food towards her. "I didn't think you'd want Juan to deliver it."

She froze. Chuck Bass was being nice to her.

The world must be ending.

All thoughts disappeared from her mind when he lifted the trays to reveal her only her favorite foods.

Chuck Bass noticed more than she realized.

Slowly, she slipped back onto the bed. After all, it would be rude not to eat, and she hadn't eaten all day.

For the next couple of days, Blair would continue to regret her decision to stay for room service with Chuck. One mistake turned into being pushed into broom closets in between classes, and having sex in the back of Chuck's limo. She was so mad at Nate, and so lost in the sexual world Chuck had thrown her into that she didn't even realize that Serena wasn't returning her text messages.

She leaned back against the pillows on Chuck's bed, flipping through her text messages, trying to figure out when the last time it was that she'd heard anything from Serena. Of course she was still mad at her, but it was still strange to Blair that she hadn't heard from her.

"If you're so worried about dear Serena, just call her house."

Blair's gaze shot up from her phone, and she glanced over at Chuck. She hadn't even realized he'd returned to the bed. Immediately, she looked away from him, and closed her phone. She hated how he seemed to know everything.

"Fine." Chuck said as he snagged the phone out of Blair's hand. "If you won't do it, then I will."

Horror rushed through Blair as she attempted to grab her phone back from him, but he easily grabbed both of her hands with one of his.

"Ms. van der Woodsen, you sound as charming as ever. Is Serena home?" He paused for a moment as he listened to whatever it was she was saying. "Right then. Thank you." He closed the phone, and didn't look at Blair for a moment.

She clucked her tongue impatiently at him. "Well?"

He looked at her. "Did you know that Serena was going to boarding school?"

**Present**

"Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here... and I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources, Melanie91, sends us this: Spotted at Grand Central, bags in hand: Serena van der Woodsen. Was it only a year ago our It-Girl mysteriously disappeared for quote 'boarding school'? And just as suddenly she's back. Don't believe me? See for yourselves: Lucky for us, Melanie91 sent proof. Thanks for the photo, Mel! Spotted: Lonely Boy... can't believe the love of his life has returned. If only she knew who he was. But everyone knows Serena. And everyone is talking. Wonder what Blair Waldorf thinks. Sure, they're BFFs but what will Serena do when she meets the new king and queen? I don't know about you, but I can't wait to find out."

Blair stopped tugging her dress back on when she saw the message Gossip Girl had posted. She blinked for a moment as she tried to register what she'd just read. A lot had changed in a year. So much that she couldn't quite picture Serena in this world any more.

She froze when she felt Chuck's arms slip around her waist, and his lips pressed against her neck.

"I'm sure you don't want your mother to come looking for us again." He whispered out against her ear. "We should probably go back out to the party."

Slowly she turned around in his arms. "Serena's back."

He grinned. "Well, things were getting boring around here… We could use some excitement."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Different Choices, Chapter 2.**

**Author: Diamondinsanity/karmawiccan  
**

**Pairings: Chuck/Blair, Nate/Serena, Jenny/Chuck, Georgina/Chuck, Serena/Chuck**

**Rating: PG-13/T**

**Spoilers: The first season.**

**Word Count 3589**

**Summary: What if Chuck had told Blair in the beginning about Nate and Serena? Just how different would life be on the Upper East Side?**

* * *

Her cell phone felt like a sign from God that her whole world was quickly spiraling back down to hell. It had taken months for her to finally step out of Serena's shadow and into the role of Queen. Of course, Chuck had helped her scheme her way to the top, but she knew she wouldn't have been able to get as far as she did if Serena had been there. Now that Serena was back, Blair couldn't help but feel like it was a sign that she wasn't meant to rule Constance anymore, and she couldn't have that. Blair was determined to outshine Serena. No matter what it took.

She grabbed her phone again and reread the message for the tenth time as if to make sure she'd read it right the first nine times. There was something about the message that bothered her.

No one knew why she was suddenly back. If Serena really was her best friend, shouldn't she have known why Serena was back? It bothered her.

"Blair," Kati slid next to her, tugging on her arm. "Chuck's outside smoking a joint, and if your mother catches him again-"

Annoyance flared through Blair and she waved a hand at Kati, silencing her. "Thank you. I'll deal with him. Go."

But despite Blair's demand, Kati didn't leave. "Why didn't you tell us that Serena was coming back?"

Blair shot her a sickly sweet smile. "I didn't want to bore anyone with that sort of news. Who cares about Serena van der Woodsen?" She looked at her pointedly. "You don't, Kati. Do you?"

Kati stared at Blair for a moment before shaking her head. "No. Of course not." The answer didn't sound completely true.

Without another word to her, Blair stalked out of the party and out onto the back patio. She didn't have to look very far to find Chuck leaned casually against the side of her mother's summer house smoking his joint. Annoyed, she stalked over to him, plucked the joint out of his hand. "Hiding from my mother again?" She asked with fake sweetness.

He stared at her as she took a long drag. "I wouldn't call it hiding." He searched for the right word. "I would call it biding my time." Raising an eyebrow as she took another drag, he waited as she started coughing before taking the joint back from her. "You hate hash."

"I used to hate you, too." She reminded him as she pressed herself closer to his body. Grinning she leaned in as if to kiss him but instead stole the joint out of his hand again. "Besides, if I'm going to be dethroned, I need this."

Chuck rolled his eyes at her. "You're overreacting as always, Waldorf. We're fully capable of taking that bitch down." He ran his hands up her arms. "Although, we could probably find plenty of ways to pass the time until she decides to drop in and say hello…"

"Blair! Serena's here!" Eleanor's voice echoed out onto the porch.

She laughed and threw the joint onto the ground, stomping it out with her heel. "You spoke too soon." Suddenly feeling a lot braver, she grabbed his hand and dragged him back into the party. "Try and behave." She hissed under her breath at him.

Chuck grinned. "Never."

"Blair! There you are." Eleanor greeted, her arm wrapped around an uncomfortable looking Serena van der Woodsen. "And you're with Charles, how lovely." It sounded like it was anything but lovely. "Blair, if you're going to wear one of my designs tell me about it so we can at least get it properly fitted."

Suddenly Blair had the instant desire to die. Of course her mother chose to criticize her in front Serena, but before she could say anything Chuck beat her to it.

"Eleanor, I'd have to disagree with you. I think it looks lovely on her." He moved his hand from Blair's to around her waist. "It looks even better on the floor."

While Eleanor stared at her daughter's boyfriend in horror, Blair took the advantage to assess her oldest competition. "Serena! So good to see you!" She forced out, trying to sound as sincere as possible as she slipped out of Chuck's grasp long enough to hug her.

Serena smiled back at her, and Blair couldn't help but notice just how fake her mirrored response was. Really, who repeated the exact same thing? Good to see you? Who really said that? She chose not to think about it, and instead slid back to the place she felt safest: next to someone more dangerous than she was; next to Chuck.

"What? No hug for me, S?" Chuck smirked at her. "That's okay. I have my arms filled." He slipped his arm back around Blair's waist.

Serena's eyes widened and she couldn't help but stare at Chuck and Blair. "Wait…" She pointed from Blair to Chuck. "You." She looked as though she was trying not to laugh. "And Chuck? Since when?"

Blair smiled a sickly sweet smile at her. "A lot has changed in a year, Serena." She turned her attention to her mother. "Give Serena my spot at dinner. Charles and I are going out." She shot another grin at Serena. "See you at school."

She ignored the shaking in her hand as she grabbed Chuck by the arm and all but dragged him out of the party.

A lot really had changed in a year.

**GG: "Word is that B left S standing in the dust at her party. Has S gone soft? Or has B decided to become the Ice Queen? I don't think S knew what she was getting into." **

Xoxo

* * *

Blair felt like she was going to war. That was the only way she could describe it. Now that Serena was back in town, she couldn't help but feel like she was going to have to be on guard all the time. It had been months since she'd had to defend her throne. She wasn't sure how she felt about defending her throne from someone who seemed to naturally get everything that she wanted. It just wasn't fair.

Feeling slightly insane, she sat on the steps of the courtyard as she tried to spy Serena come to school. She honestly didn't want to believe that Serena was back at Constance until she saw it for herself. Besides, she wanted Serena to see her with her ladies-in-waiting surrounding her.

"Oh. My. God." Kati interrupted Blair's thoughts by pointing at Chuck entering the school grounds with Nate. "I can't believe Chuck still associates with_ him_ after everything he's done to you."

"Yeah." Isabel chimed in as if on cue. "I mean, I knew they were best friends growing up, but you should be more important to him than Nate Archibald."

Blair bit her lip as she attempted to remind herself why she associated with these idiots. "Obviously, he's playing nice, girls. After all, who knows all the little people better than Nate? Chuck is obviously getting information out of him."

Immediately Isabel and Kati went "Oooh" in complete unison. That was the reason she kept them around. They were gullible, and believed every word she spoon fed them.

She tore her attention away long enough to see Serena enter the courtyard.

Let the games begin.

Xoxo

* * *

Serena felt like she'd fallen down the rabbit hole. It had only been a year since she'd been gone and it was like everything had suddenly and drastically changed. All the girls sported headbands in their hair and their uniforms seemed more pressed than she remembered. And the guys… Since when did anyone other than Chuck wear a scarf to school? Yeah, she was in Wonderland.

She scanned the crowd, looking for a friendly familiar face and instead found Blair, sitting on the top of the stairs with a group of girls surrounding her. She looked like she thought she was queen of the world, and that the girls around her were beneath her. Serena almost felt bad for them.

Not wanting to talk to Blair straightaway, she was about to give up looking for someone she knew when she saw Nate and Chuck. Some things never changed.

"Nate, I'm telling you, she's easy prey. Young. Freshman. Inexperienced. Willing to do anything Blair and I tell her to do. She'd be a step up from the women you've been slumming it with lately."

Or maybe things did change.

"Hey boys." Serena greeted cheerfully as she approached them, immediately noting that Nate seemed annoyed by the fact Chuck was talking to him.

"Serena." Nate grinned and immediately hugged her. "I didn't know you were back in town."

Before Serena could say anything to Chuck, he excused himself from the conversation with a rough, "Well, I'll let you lovebirds play catch up, feel each other up. There's a lock on the second floor broom closet."

Frowning, Serena stared after him. "Is it just me or has dating Blair made him weirder than usual?"

Nate flinched slightly when she said Blair's name, and Serena pretended not to notice. "A lot has changed since you've been gone." He paused for a moment and ran his hands through his hair. "She knows about us. Blair. Actually, everyone knows about what happened between us."

She froze for a moment and looked curiously at Nate. "I didn't come back here for you." The words were soft, but she still felt embarrassed for saying them out loud.

"Serena, me and you-"

But she didn't catch what he was saying. Instead she was distracted by Chuck talking to a young blonde girl she assumed was a freshman. The girl giggled, and played with Chuck's scarf for a moment.

"How long as Chuck been cheating on Blair?" She asked Nate seriously, not taking her eyes off Chuck and the blonde girl.

Nate laughed. "Chuck? Cheat on Blair? That's funny. I've never seen him look at another girl the way he looks at Blair. It's like she owns his soul." He followed her gaze and then made a knowing sound. "That's Jenny Humphrey. She's been throwing herself at him since Blair let her into her little circle. She wants nothing more than to be the next Blair."

Serena stared at him. What world had she returned to?

Acting purely on instinct, she stalked over to Chuck and Jenny. She forced a smile onto her face as she slung an arm over Chuck's shoulders as though to signal they were friends. "Hey, Chuck." She couldn't believe she was doing this. "Who's your friend?" She smiled sweetly at the girl. "I'm Serena."

Jenny stared at her wide-eyed. "I-I know who you are!" She stuttered out in awe. "I read about you on Gossip Girl. I'm Jenny." She grinned brightly at her. "I didn't know you were friends with King C."

The way her voice changed when she was talking about Chuck made Serena want to be sick. She'd never quite heard anyone gush over Chuck Bass before. It was disgusting.

"King C, huh?" She shot Chuck a look before looking back at Jenny. "So you're friends with Chuck and Blair then?"

Jenny nodded enthusiastically. "Chuck talked Blair into letting me do the invitations for the 'Kiss on the Lips' party since I have such great penmanship. Blair even said I got an invitation since I made them all." She grinned proudly at Serena. "I'm sure she'll let me make you one, too, since you just arrived yesterday and all that."

"I'm sure Serena already has plans." Chuck cut in before looking behind Serena. "Don't you think?"

Serena had a very strong feeling that Chuck was not talking to her. Slowly she spun around and found herself facing Blair again. Not knowing what to say, Serena just stared at her. She didn't know how to react to Powerful Blair. This was not the same girl she'd left a year before.

"Oh, I know she does." Blair gushed out with fake sweetness as she moved around Serena, and slid next to Chuck. "It's so sweet of you to think of S, Jenny. But she doesn't need pity from us. She's Serena van der Woodsen after all." She shot Serena a dark smile as the bell rang. Without missing a beat, she gave Chuck a soft kiss before turning back to Serena. "Well we're off to class." She grabbed Chuck by the scarf and began leading him away from them.

Serena could have sworn she heard a soft, "Ew, Chuck. Why were you talking to her?"

Shaking her head, she turned back to Jenny, but the girl was staring dreamily after Chuck and Blair. "Aren't they like the cutest couple? Blair is so lucky."

Serena stared at her again. What world had she returned to exactly? She wasn't sure, but she knew she needed to figure it out. So acting once again against instinct, she quickly stopped at a table, and jotted down a note for Blair:

_Meet me at the Palace bar at 7. –S_

As she put the note in Blair's locker, she couldn't help but to know that Blair would be there.

Xoxo

* * *

It was ten minutes before seven, and Serena was already at the bar, a martini in hand. Suddenly she wasn't completely sure if she really wanted to know how much had really changed in a year. She couldn't help but almost wish that she'd stayed at boarding school. Everything would be a little easier if she'd just stayed.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair, and then immediately tensed when she felt him sit next to her. She didn't even have to glance over to know that it was Chuck. He had a certain aura about him that followed him everywhere. It was part of his charm. Or so she'd been told.

She took a big gulp of her martini. "Did she send you down to make sure I was actually coming or did she send you down to tell me she wasn't going to show?" Serena didn't even look at him. Instead she stared down into her drink.

"Do you really think she cares that much about you any more?" He asked as a glass of scotch was placed in front of him. Being the owner's son had its perks. He hadn't even needed to order.

Serena rolled her eyes. "So she did send you down. B's so trusting sometimes." Why couldn't Blair have just come down? All Serena wanted was to have a nice one-on-one talk. She hadn't wanted to play the bitch card, but if Blair was going to play this game, then she was going to play the bitch Blair so desperately wanted her to be. "So I take it you haven't told her then." She said softly as she laid a hand on Chuck's thigh.

He immediately took her hand and placed it on the bar for her. "I have no idea what you're talking about." The second the words were out of his mouth, he took downed his glass of scotch and motioned for another one.

She laughed. "You didn't tell her." She tried to keep the joy out of her voice, but couldn't help it. This was going to be easier than she thought. "Maybe I will then."

He shot her a dark look. "You wouldn't dare."

**Fourteen Months Ago**

Chuck laughed as he threw back another scotch. The last place he'd thought he'd wind up tonight was in a seedy Brooklyn bar with Georgina and Serena. Hell, he didn't even know how they'd gotten here. Had they taken a cab or his limo? He couldn't remember.

"Where are you going?" He slurred out as Serena slid out of the booth.

She laughed as she grabbed the table to steady herself. "The bathroom. Duh." She attempted to stumble away from the table.

Georgina laughed at Serena before pulling her bare feet up onto the bench, and pushing Chuck out onto the floor with them. "Go help her, Chuckie." She demanded with a devilish grin. "I mean, you're already out of the booth…"

Knowing better than to start a fight with Georgina in Brooklyn, he rolled his eyes at her as he scrambled to his feet. "Yes, dear." He rolled his eyes before staggering over to Serena and flinging an arm around her waist. "Let's do what the crazy bitch commands."

"She's your crazy bitch, Chuck." Serena pointed out as she clung to him.

He laughed, and pushed her up against the bathroom door. "Not by choice." His words were more pointed than he'd meant for them to be, but he didn't care. He just shot her a knowing look that told her exactly who his choice would be.

"Chuck…" The name had meant to be a warning. It had been meant to be a signal to remind him that Georgina wasn't that far away, and yet she found her arms wrapping around his neck.

**Present**

Serena smirked and leaned closer to him. "Don't play truth or dare with me, Chuck. I never back down from a challenge. I'm sure B would love to hear all about it."

He waved a hand as though to dismiss Serena's words. "It was before Blair. Hell, it was when I was still slumming it with Georgie. It doesn't count."

"The best friend and the future boyfriend." She laughed and tilted her head to the side to look at him better. "I'm sure B is gonna love hearing about this."

**Fourteen Months Ago**

He pushed her into the bathroom, his lips crashing down on hers fervently. Laughing drunkenly, he shoved her into the wall, pushing her dress up as Serena began undoing his pants.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She pointed out even though she knew the words were meaningless; it wasn't going to stop them from doing this.

A smirk lit up Chuck's features as his pants slid down and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Georgie will get over it." He reassured her before sliding into her.

Serena suddenly forgot how to speak, and instead merely nodded at him before claiming his lips in a bruising kiss.

**Present**

"Should I tell B or will you?" Serena asked with fake sweetness, blaming her cruel behavior on the two martinis she'd had before Chuck showed up.

He finished his second scotch before shooting her an intensely dark look. Serena was fairly certain that if looks could kill, she'd be dead right now.

"Listen to me, bitch, and listen to me good." He started in a low, dark voice as he leaned close to her. "If I find out that you've breathed a word of this to anyone, I will destroy you. I don't care if you used to be Blair's best friend or not, I will ruin you, bitch."

Before Serena even had a chance to process what had just happened, Chuck was up and walking out of the bar. She stared after him a moment before shaking her head and finishing her martini. What was she thinking coming here?

"So you're leaving already?"

Serena turned when she heard Blair's voice. After that conversation, she hadn't actually expected Blair to come.

She shook her head. "Nope. Just waiting for you. Chuck moves fast."

Blair stared at her for a moment, studying her as she sat down. For a brief moment, Serena couldn't help but be reminded of Chuck. They'd obviously spent way too much time together. Their facial expressions were slowly becoming identically apparently. "I suppose he does." She said as the bartender handed her a martini without asking what she wanted. Obviously she was here just as much as Chuck was. "I didn't send him though. He wanted to talk to you first. See what your intentions were. He's too sweet for his own good sometimes." She sipped her martini. "So come to wave the white flag have we?"

Serena gulped, knowing very well that despite what she said to Chuck she couldn't tell Blair. After all, she was still her best friend. She didn't want to hurt her; all she wanted was to figure out where everything had changed.

She forced a smile. "I've missed you, B."

* * *

Xoxo

Blair grinned triumphantly as she slipped out of the bar and into the hotel's lobby. The meeting had gone just as she had planned. Serena was all but groveling to be friends again, and completely gave her the upper hand. Blair loved it. She loved being in control, especially when it was over Serena. There was something about outshining Serena that Blair just loved.

"I don't trust her."

She sighed softly as Chuck fell into step with her. Of course he'd been watching their whole exchange. She didn't know why she was surprised. He had the annoying desire to know everything, but he also seemed to see the things she didn't. If he didn't trust her, then she must be hiding something.

"You don't trust any one." She pointed out as she slid her hand into his as they approached the elevators.

Chuck grinned at her as they stepped into the elevator. "I trust you." He slipped his arms around her waist as the doors closed. "That's all that matters."

She grinned as she leaned into his touch. The best part about Serena coming back now was that she was finally with someone that Serena never touched. It was enough to make her believe that she could do anything. Even outshine the original queen.

She was Blair Waldorf. The world was hers.

**GG: "Spotted S at the bar with King C. The Queen was sure quick to sweep in and take over his drinking duties. Is it just me or does it look like B is afraid her beloved King has a thing for S? Or maybe S has a thing for him. We all know S and G had a fight when G thought S was trying to steal C. I sense a cat fight coming soon. You know you love me. **

**XOXO."**


End file.
